Fairy Tail
by Bifrost Beauty
Summary: Okay, so I added a new char instead because I'm going to keep Juvia in the story. The only thing I'm doing different is adding my char into the real manga story. I hope you like it and there's going to be a special couple between my char and another char. I have a problem of changing my mind way too many times. I'm Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

In a far away land their lived a King and a Queen. They both wanted a child, a boy, to keep the family name. When the Queen became pregnant and gave birth to a girl, but the Queen died giving birth to her daughter. The King was upset, but he still has his family. The King wanted to marry again, but he remembered his vows when he became King, "**As King, you may only marry once and only once." **The King, over the years, started to look for any prince that would take his family name.

Sixteen years have passed and the King still had trouble finding a prince. The daughter, named Namine, felt rejected by her father because he would not talk to her or even look at her. So what she was doing for the past years was studying magic and became a mage. There was only one place she wanted to go to and that was a guild called _**FAIRY TAIL**_.

With out anyone from the kingdom know, Namine ran away to live her own life, without royalty.

Fairy Tail's Newest Member

Namine arrived at Magnolia, the town where the guild is. She found the guild and stood in front of it because she was a bit nervous. She did not show any emotions because if she did, then she would make relationships with people. She entered the guild and saw a very large group of people talking and drinking. She noticed a boy lying on the table feeling sick, so she started to walk towards the bar. When she got close she said in a whisper _**"White Pollen."**_A white mist covered her hand and flowed out and covered the boy feeling sick when she passed. When she was a couple of feet away the boy stood on the table and yelled

"HEY! I FEEL GREAT!" but Namine just kept walking. She arrived at the bar with the master sitting on the counter. He opened his eyes to look at her and she looked straight back.

"I would like to join the guild" she said. The master stared at her, the bartender was getting nervous, and everyone was silent. The master stood up and yelled

"Welcome to the Guild!" and everyone cheered. The bartender then introduced herself

"Hi, my name is Mirajane"

"Namine" she replied

"Where do you want out logo?" Mirajane asked.

"The side where my heart is" Namine replied, and lowered her shirt collar to reveal the top part of her chest. Mirajane then stamped the logo on her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Namine's First Love

After a couple of minutes, Namine then stood up and walked out of the guild. A girl with blonde hair came up to her

"Hey where are you going?" she asked

"I'm going to find a place to stay" Namine replied.

"Oh, okay. Well for introductions I'm Lucy" she said

"Namine" she replied.

"Why don't we go on a mission tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I would rather do a mission on my own" Namine replied.

"Oh, okay then. See you tomorrow" Lucy said with a smile.

"Yeah" Namine replied and continued walking into town.

She walked and searched for hours but could not find a place to rent. She sat on a bench on the side of the street with all of her stuff next to her. It was getting dark she was getting worried. She gazed up at the stars wondering if she will live her own life without anyone telling her what to do. She then heard someone fall in the ally way and made a big crash sound. She stood up and walked to the ally to look who was there.

"Who's there?" Namine yelled she then saw a dark figure move. _"Heaven's Ring!" _Namine yelled and a magic seal appeared on her hand showing a flower with angel wings in the center. Then a ring of light appeared when the seal disappeared. Namine threw the ring and it restrained a person.

"Hey! Get this off me!" someone yelled

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she yelled. Then the person walked out into the light, showing himself. He was a young boy, black spiky hair, black pants with a chain on the side, black shoes, and shirtless. He had the Fairy Tail logo on the right side of his chest, all Namine could say was

"Why are you shirtless?"

"Shut up!" he yelled back "Could you take this ring off me?" he asked

"Oh, sorry" she replied then the ring vanished.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster" he said

"Namine" she replied

"Did you find a place to stay?" he asked.

"No, I didn't" she said, walked to the bench and sat back down. Gray sat next to her

"Why don't you ask someone to stay at their place?" he asked

"Because I don't want to disturb anyone" she replied. Gray stood up and grabbed most of Namine's bags

"Come on, your going to stay at my place" he said walking with her bags.

"Wait! I never agreed to that!" Namine yelled but he just kept walking.

They both arrived at his apartment and entered his room. Namine saw that he had one bed, a kitchen, an oven, a large bathroom, and a spacious living room.

"You have a nice…place" she said nervously

"Thanks" Gray replied. Then Namine turned towards him and saw that he was in his boxers.

"AHH!- Gray-sama your clothes!" Namine yelled. Gray was still calm and said

"Oh, sorry I'm usually looking like this at home"

"But why do you strip?" she asked

"SHE was teaching Ice magic in the mountains where it snowed, and she said that it's better to fell as cold as ice to use Ice magic" he said. Namine then stepped closer to him and put her hand on the side of his face. Gray blushed and Namine felt that his skin is like ice

"Your skin is… as cold as ice" she said keeping her hand on his cheek.

"Your hand is… very warm" he said. Then there was a long pause and Namine's face turned bright red.

"I'm sorry!" she said then quickly returned her hand and turned around. "I'll be in the bathroom taking a bath and getting ready for bed." she quickly said. She then grabbed one of her bags and ran to the bathroom. She ran the water and was undressing while thinking _("Why am I feeling like this. He is just someone from the same guild"). _She entered the bath tub trying to relax _("Okay I just have to relax and forget my affections for Gray-sama") _she thought, then realized what she just thought

"AHHHH!" she yelled which caught Gray's attention and he got worried because she screamed. _("Why on Earth did I just call him Gray-sama?") _she thought while still in the tub. Then Gray kicked the door open, ran in still wearing boxers, and yelled

"What happened? Are you okay?" but all Namine could do was blush because she was naked and Gray was in his underwear. Namine then yelled

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" and started throwing objects at him.

After an hour or so, Gray and Namine were sitting at a table drinking tea.

"I'm very sorry. I usually don't act like this." she said

"It's fine... don't worry too much" Gray said with a bump on his head.

"I thought I saw a... _(Think of something). _A rat! I thought I saw a rat." she said

"Oh, well did you really see one?" he asked

"No, that's why I thought I saw one." she replied

They sat in silence for an hour, then Namine said

"So... who is going to sleep in the bed?"

"You could. It's fine for me to sleep on the floor." he said tapping on the table.

"No, I think you should sleep on the bed because I mean, it's your bed." she said nervously.

"Well you're my guest and you should rest from traveling far" he said. Then someone else said something which surprised both Namine and Gray.

"Why don't you both sleep in the bed?" "Aye!" then Namine and Gray both blushed and turned to see who it was.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled then punched Natsu in the face.

"HEY! Why did you do that?" Natsu asked.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked. Then they both started to fight and Namine tried to stop them but failed.

"It's okay they always get into fights, it's something natural between them" an blue cat said.

"How cute! A talking cat. I'm Namine." she said not freaking out.

"Happy is my name" he replied while Gray and Natsu were still fighting.

"So what kind of cat are you?" Namine asked

"A magic cat. I'm able to grow wings and fly and carry someone with me." Happy said.

"Only one person?" she asked

"Aye" he replied.

"That must be nice (Yawn) being able to fly… and... all..." Namine said and then fell asleep on the table. Both Gray and Natsu noticed she fell asleep with Happy sitting on the table.

"We'll fight later Natsu" Gray said

"Yeah whatever" Natsu replied, and then left with Happy through the window. Gray grabbed Namine and carried her in his arms and laid her on the bed and then put a blanket on her. He then lay on the floor and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Armor Maga

Namine woke-up and saw Gray in the kitchen making breakfast

"Good morning Namine" he said

"Oh, good morning Gray-sama" she said then froze because of what she said _("I can't believe I just called him that!")._ Gray did notice what she just called him but he didn't show it.

"How did you sleep?" he asked

"Fine, thank you" she replied. She got up and walked towards Gray in the kitchen

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh no, I can make my own breakfast" she said but was stopped.

"Like I said, you're my guest, let me treat you." He said then Namine started to blush so she quickly turned and sat at the table.

Gray made pancakes and enough for both them.

"So where did you come from?" he asked trying to make conversation._ ("Oh no, what should I say, I can't tell him I'm a princess. How about 'the daughter of a blacksmith'") _she thought quickly

"I came from a small town. I'm the daughter of the town's blacksmith" she answered.

"Oh, well how was that?" he asked

"Well it was something I didn't want to do, so I started to study magic." She said, eating her food.

"Well it's a good thing you joined Fairy Tail." Gray said

"Why is that?" Namine asked

"Well you see, in Fairy Tail, everyone is treated like family, and we would do anything for our family." He answered eating his food.

They both finished eating and Namine was in the bathroom getting ready for the day. She got out and noticed that Gray was dressed and ready to go.

"You ready?" he asked and Namine's heart made a big jump and she turned red. *Cough* "Yes I'm ready" she said with a serious face and then they both left.

They arrived at Fairy Tail together and most of the members started to talk to each other quietly.

"Hey Gray, looks like you found yourself a girlfriend!" someone yelled

"Shut up!" he yelled back. Namine went to the job board, so she could get paid and find her own place.

"HEY GRAY! YOU READY TO FIGHT!" Natsu yelled

"YOU BET!" he said. Namine turned and saw Gray in his underpants.

"Gray-sama your clothes!" she yelled

"Wha…!" he yelled. Natsu and Gray then started to fight but Namine was looking at the job board with Lucy still.

"'Search for a magic bracelet'… 'Remove a spell from a cursed stick.' 'Fortune telling love with astrology'! 'Exterminating a devil on a volcano'!" she read out loud.

"There are many types of requests." Namine said.

"If you two find anything that interests you let me know since Master's not here right now." Mirajane said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're right." Lucy said looking to where the Master usually is.

"Where is he?" Namine asked

"He has to attend the regular meeting, so he'll be out for a while." Mira said

"Regular meeting?" Lucy asked

"It's a meeting where Guild Masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds. It's different from the council meeting, but… Umm… I guess it can be a bit confusing." Mira explained. "Reedus, can I borrow your light pen, please?" she asked and he gave her one while saying

"Oui"

"You two couldn't have possibly known the organizational chart of the mage world when you've just joined a Guild, right?" she asked while righting something in the air with the light pen. "The ten council members who have connections to the government hold the highest position in the mage world. They exist to protect the order in the mage world. They also try mages who commit crimes in the Guilds. Guild masters are right underneath them. Their job is to smoothen communication between Guilds in every province and to notify their Guild members about council decisions, as well as bringing them together… well… it's quite a hard job to do." Mira explained with a drawing in the air made from the light pen.

"I had no idea." Lucy said amazed

"Same here" Namine agreed.

"Connections between Guilds are important. If you neglect these… you know." Mira started then Lucy and Namine turned to look at her. Then Natsu came up behind them and said,

"People form the darkness will come to get youuu." With a scary voice that scared only Lucy. "Uhyahyahya! She said 'Hieeek.' What are you getting scared of?" he asked still laughing.

"Shoo! Don't scare me!" she yelled at him.

"Bibiri Lucy, AKA Billy!" Happy said

"Don't make such a weird nickname for me!" she yelled.

"But these people from the darkness really do exist." Mira said "We call whatever Guild that doesn't belong to the league, a 'Dark Guild.'"

"They don't follow that law, so they're scary." Natsu added

"Aye" Happy agreed

"They'll come to recruit you one day, then." Namine said.

"Either way why don't you choose a job already?" Natsu asked

"We chose one without consulting you last time, so it's your turn to pick, Lucy." Happy said flying in the air.

"Don't joke around! We're splitting up." Lucy said.

"Why?" Natsu asked

"Aye" Happy said

"You wouldn't mind taking in just about any blond girl, would you!" She asked

"What are you talking about…? You're right, though." Natsu said

"SEE!" she yelled

"Though, we chose Lucy to be in the team, because you're a nice person." He said smiling.

"He's got you there." Namine said

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone." Gary said while smoking and sitting in his underwear "I heard that you did an excellent job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers.

"Lucy… would you like to make a love team with me? Just the two of us, tonight." Loki said

"No" she replied

"See?" Gray said. "You defeated two mages from the Mercenary Guild Southern Wolves and a gorilla-like woman, right?" he asked

"That's all Natsu." She said

"It was you, bastard!" Gray yelled grabbing Natsu.

"Got a problem with it!" Natsu asked

"Gray… your outfit." Namine said

"Aaaargh! I forgot it again!" he yelled

"Right?" Loki asked Lucy

"What!" she asked back while Natsu and Gray were arguing, then they started to fight.

"You're really beautiful. Even looking through the dark shades of my sunglasses, you're still so beautiful… if I'd look at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces… ha ha" he said while holding onto her shoulders.

"The please take them off." She said coldly. Her keys made a klink sound and Loki then got scared.

"Wuoooh! Y-you're a Stellar Spirit Mage!" he asked

"She has the Bull and the Crab and others, too." Happy said

"What a quirk of fate…!" he yelled "Sorry! But this is the end of us!" he yelled then ran off.

"When was there ever an 'us'?" Lucy asked out loud

"What just happened…?" Namine asked

"Loki isn't very good at dealing with Stellar Spirit Mages." Mira said.

"I bet something happened in the past involving a girl" Namine added.

"Ah, he came back." Lucy said

"Oh Carp, Natsu! Gray!" he yelled getting their attention "Erza is back!" he yelled then Natsu and Gray both got scared. Then everyone saw a girl wearing armor enter the Guild with a giant horn. "I think… I'm gonna go home" Loki said then left. Both Namine and Lucy were amazed.

"I'm back. Is Master present at the moment?" she asked putting the horn on the floor.

"Welcome back! Master's attending the regular meeting." Mira said

"I see…" she said

"E-Erza-san… what is that… humongous thing?" someone asked

"Hmmm? This? The local townspeople decorated the Horn of the demon that I subdued… it was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir… will it be a nuisance?" she asked

"N-no, not at all!" he yelled back scared

"Anyway, guys… I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't." she said scaring everyone.

"W-who is she…?" Lucy asked

"Erza! She's really strong." Happy answered

"Kana… that's an inappropriate drinking posture. Visitor, if you are going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor. Nav…are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already. Sigh… you guys me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today." She said

"Is she a disciplinary enforcer or something…?" Lucy asked.

"She's Erza." Happy said.

"By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?" she asked Happy

"Aye" he said then pointed in their direction.

"H-hey. Erza… w-we're… b-being g-g-good to each other… as always." Gray said putting his arm around Natsu and shaking his hand.

"Aye" Natsu said while doing the same.

"Natsu became like Happy!" Lucy yelled

"Wow, she is an enforcer" Namine said

"I see. Best friends do fight once in a while… but I'd rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time." She said

"ah… no… like I've been telling you all this time, we're not best friends or anything like that…" Gray said

"Aye" Natsu agreed

"I've never seen Natsu acting like this!" Lucy yelled

"I've never seen Gray like this either" Namine said

"Both Natsu and Gray are scared or Erza." Mira said drawing a picture with the light pen.

"Natsu picked a fight with her before and got beaten up." She added

"No way, that Natsu!" Lucy yelled in surprise

"And she found Gray walking around naked, and beat him up, too." Mira added

"Not surprising" Namine said

"Loki was hitting on Erza and nearly got himself killed" she added

"I'm happy to see that both of you are doing great. I actually have a favor to ask of both of you. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult Master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent, so… I need your help. You'll come with me, right?" she asked which surprised not only Natsu and Gray but also the entire guild.

"What could it be…!" Happy asked

"We'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself." She said then walked away.

"Ah… no… wai-" Gray stuttered

"I never said I'd come!" Natsu yelled

"I'll tell you about the details on the way." She said

"Erza… Natsu… and Gray… I've never imagined this, but… it might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail…" Mira said shaking. This surprised both Lucy and Namine. Everyone in the guild was still talking about the team thing.

"I-impossible… it's annoying enough to be with him, and now I'll have Erza around too-! Gray complained.

"This team is impossible! Besides, I don't want to go!" Natsu complained as well. He turned toward Lucy and started putting clothes on her.

"Kyah! Wh-what are you doing!" she asked

"You're Natsu from now on." He said

"Not possible." She said back

"Aye" Happy agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu Is on the Train

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Namine, and Gray were at the train station waiting for Erza and both Natsu and Gray were arguing.

"Why does that monster Erza need our help?" Natsu asked

"How would I know? Besides, if she does need 'help' I alone would be sufficient." Gray replied

"Then why don't you go by yourself! I don't want to go!" Natsu yelled

"Fine then don't come! Get yourself killed by Erza afterwards!" Gray yelled back, both of them fighting and braking things.

"You two are causing trouble, so just shut up!" Lucy yelled

"Geez! Why can't you get along with each other?" Namine asked

"Why are you two here anyway?" Natsu asked

"Mira-san asked us to!" Lucy answered

"We're only coming along because Mira asked us to." Namine added

"But you guys really wanted to come along, didn't you?" Happy asked

"No way!" Lucy yelled

"I did" Namine said

"Wait, if those three need someone as a mediator, why not you!" Lucy asked Happy

"Pity on you, Mira forgot about your existence." Namine said coldly

"Aye" Happy agreed

"Why do you always carry around your sleeping bag?" Gray asked

"To sleep on it, duh." Natsu answered both getting annoyed with each other.

"Sigh… this is becoming so troublesome…" Lucy said

"Oh, I got an idea… Erza! Over here!" Namine yelled which got both Natsu and Gray's attention

"Let's be nice to each other!" Gray said putting his arm around Natsu

"Aye aye, sir!" Natsu said doing the same.

"This is funny!" Lucy said laughing while Namine was giggling.

"You ticked us!" both Gray and Natsu said

"Maybe you guys really do get along after all." Namine said.

"No way! Why do we have to go out with this woman! My stomach's starting to hurt…" Gray complained

"Want some fish?" Happy asked

"No!" Gray yelled back.

"Lucy, why are you here?" Natsu asked her

"Were you not listening at all!" She yelled. Erza then walked up with a giant cart filled with luggage.

"Sorry… did I make you wait?" she asked

"Too much…" Namine started

"…Luggage!" Lucy finished

"Hrmm? You two were in Fairy Tail yesterday…" Erza said

"We are the new members, I'm Lucy." She replied

"I'm Namine, Mira asked us to tag along. We'll try to be useful." She replied.

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you. I see… so Lucy, you're the one that the people in the guild were talking about. I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla… you're very promising." She said.

"That was… Natsu. And those facts were slightly twisted…" Lucy replied

"This mission might be a bit risky, but seeing how you did on the last job, I think you'd be okay." Erza said then Lucy got scared

"Risky!" she yelled out.

"I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you, under one condition." Natsu said with a very serious face.

"Condition?" Erza asked

"I-idiot…! I… I would work for free if it were for you, Erza!" Gray said try to flatter her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Namine said behind him.

"Say it" Erza demanded.

"When we return, fight with me. I'm different from back then." He replied with determined face. Lucy got scared due to the surprise then Gray yelled

"H-hey! Don't rush into things! You wanna die!" Erza paused for a moment then replied,

"You've really grown up. I'm very confident in myself… but okay, I accept."

"What do you mean you're not confident! Fight me seriously!" Natsu yelled getting angry.

"I know… but you're strong… I just wanted to say that." Erza said "Gray… do you wish to fight me, too?" she asked as she turned towards him. He shook his head in fear.

"I'm in! Let's do this!" Natsu yelled with his head on fire.

They all got on the train and it started to move and Natsu started to moan in pain.

"You're so hopeless, Natsu…" Gray said "Go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be annoying… even better, don't ride on the train! Just run!" Gray said getting more angry.

"I know it happens every time… but it still looks really painful…" Lucy said

"Sigh… there's no other way. Come sit next to me." Erza said then patted on the seat.

"Aye" Natsu replied. He switched places with Lucy and now it was Erza sitting next Natsu, Gray next to Lucy, next to Happy, next to Namine. Erza looked at Natsu with gentle eyes then punched him in the stomach which scared Lucy, Gray, and Happy.

"That should ease him a little." She said as Natsu fell on her lap.

"At least he's quiet now" Namine said.

"Now that I think about it… I've never seen any other magic than Natsu's in Fairy Tail. What kind of magic do you use, Erza-san?" Lucy asked

"You can call me Erza" she replied

"Erza's magic is beautiful. Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponent's blood." Happy said

"How is that beautiful?" Namine asked

It's nothing special… I think Gray's magic is more beautiful." She said

"It is?" Lucy asked. Gray made a fist with his right hand and stamped it on his left palm and when he opened his hand the Fairy Tail logo was floating in his palm made out of pure ice. Lucy was impressed and amazed.

"It's ice magic." He said

"Ice doesn't really fit you, though" Lucy replied

"Who cares?" replied back. Lucy started to think a little

"Ice! Flame! Ah! No wonder you two don't get along!" she said finally realizing it.

"Is that so?" Erza asked

"Anyway I think Namine's magic is more beautiful." He rpleid

"Really? Let's see" Lucy said. Namine bent forward and put her hands together as if she was praying. Then light and flower petals came out from her magic seal on the ground.

"My magic is called _'Heaven's Flower' _and to be honest it really isn't **my **magic it's my mother's" she said

"Wow! It really is beautiful" Lucy complimented

"What is **your** magic?" Erza asked

"Nothing very special" Namine replied

"Anyway, let's get ready Erza. What's going on? You asking for help don't happen that often." Gray said.

"Yeah… let me explain. I was on my way back from work. When I stopped by at a bar in Onibas, where Mages gather, some folks caught my attention…

'_RAWR! Where's my booze!' someone yelled out. 'Why are you so slow!' he yelled out again at the waitress. _

'_I…I'm sorry.' She apologized, a bit scared. _

'_Beard, don't get so angry.' One of the people at the same table said. _

'_How can I not be irritated be this!' Beard asked. 'We finally found the LULLABY, but it was all sealed up! How'd they do that! We can't break the seal at all!' he yelled not caring who hears. _

'_Idiot! You're too loud.' A man with a stripped hat said. _

'_Yup. Noisy.' A larger man said. _

'_SHIT!' beard yelled. _

'_It's not like we can break the seal, even with more people. I'll take care of the rest, so you guys just go on and head back to the guild. Please let Eligor-san know. I will definitely come back with the __**Lullaby **__in three days.' A man with black hair tied to the back said with a smile._

'_For real! Did you figure out how to break the seal?' some said_

'_Ooh! Good job Kage-chan!" another person said._"

"Lullaby?" Gray asked

"The Lullaby… Is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?" Lucy asked

"I don't think that's what it's used for." Namine said lightly.

"I don't know… but since it is sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic." Erza said.

"I don't get it… so you came across some mages who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic… maybe that's all it was, their job… nothing special." Gray stated.

"Yeah… that's what I told myself, too, and didn't give it any thought… until I remembered the name Eligor." Erza said, and then Namine remembered the name as well and added

"The ace of the mage guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Eligor."

"S-Shinigami!" Lucy said scared.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests. The council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money." Namine added "so then, six years ago… the guild was ousted from the mage guild league… and is now categorized as a dark guild."

"Dark Guild!" Lucy yelled out.

"Lucy, your skin is producing juice!" Happy said

"I see… you're pretty well informed on stuff like this Namine" Gray said while getting off the train with his stuff.

"I study a lot" she said

"WAIT! YOU SAID OUSTED… BUT DIDN'T THEY GET PUNISHED!" Lucy asked.

"They were. Eisenwald's Master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves." Erza answered dragging her luggage.

"Though most of the 'Dark' guilds keep on functioning regardless and ignore the order." Namine added

"Maybe I'll go back home…" Lucy said

"Again?" Happy asked

"It was a blunder on my part… I only I remembered the name Eligor back then at the bar… I WOULD'VE PUT THEM ALL IN A BLOOD OFFERING…" Erza said in a very forceful and blood thirsty voice which scared Lucy.

"Right… if it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire Guild…" Gray pointed out.

"They got a hold of this magic called LULLABY and are plotting something. I judged that we cannot overlook this matter." Erza said. "We'll march into Eisenwald." She stated.

"Sounds interesting." Gray said with a smile

"My first mission and I get to do something exciting." Namine pointed out.

"I shouldn't have come." Lucy said sweating

"You're producing too much juice." Happy replied

"Don't call it juice" she replied back

"And… do you know where Eisenwald is?" Gray asked

"We came to this town to find out about that." Erza said as everyone walked out of the train station.

"Huh? My… no way! Natsu's not here!" Lucy yelled out

"Oops" Namine said as Gray and Erza had a nervous look on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Cursed Song

Everyone went back to the train station but the train was gone,

"How could I have done that! I was too focused on talking, and left Natsu in the train! He's not good at dealing with transportation, either! It's all my fault! Hit me, will you!" Erza yelled out

"There, there, calm down." Lucy said worried

"Can I hit her?" Namine asked

"So that's what's going on! I'll stop the train!" Erza yelled at the train man

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked.

"People in Fairy Tail are very similar, aren't they…?" Lucy asked

"I just play along" Namine added

"Hey! I'm normal." Gray retorted

"How can an exhibitionist be normal!" Lucy asked

"Especially one that like to strip" Namine added

"It's for our Nakama. Please understand." Ezra said

"Stop talking nonsense! We can't stop the train just for one person who didn't manage to get off!" the train man yelled.

"Ya Hoo!" Namine said as she was standing right next to the trains emergency stop signal.

"Happy" Ezra yelled

"W-wait!" the train man yelled

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled as he flew towards it. He flipped the switched which then set off an alarm and it turned on all of the emergency lights.

"Let's go after Natsu!" Erza demanded "Excuse us, but please deliver this to 'Hotel Chili'" she told some people.

"It's… become such a mess…" Lucy said

"Indeed…" Gray agreed already in his boxers

"Your outfit! How!" Lucy asked. All three of them grabbed a vehicle with Erza as the driver and Lucy and Happy were inside while Gray and Namine were on top. They drove off in the directions of the train and tried to catch up with it. They saw the train stopped but then it started to move again. As it was moving they all saw Natsu jump through one of the windows.

"Natsu!" Erza said surprised. He then started to fly in midair then Lucy stuck her head out and asked

"What's going on!" and then Natsu and Gray bumped into each other on the heads going in opposite directions while Namine was ducking. They both fell to the ground and Erza stopped the vehicle.

"Natsu! Are you okay!" Erza asked

"Ouch-! What the heck are you doing, Natsu, you puck!" Gray yelled

"I lost memory from the shock just now! Who are you?" Natsu asked which made Gray angrier. Happy then came flying out of the vehicle

"Natsu, we're sorry." He said

"Happy! Erza! Lucy! Namine! You're terrible! How could you leave me behind!" he yelled

"I apologize." Erza replied ashamed

"I'm sorry" Lucy said trying to be sweet

"Sorry" Namine said without any emotions

"Hey… your amnesia seemed to occur at a really convenient time…" Gray replied

"I'm happy that you're safe." Erza said hugging Natsu with her armor. He then grabbed her arm and said.

"How am I safe! A weirdo tried to pick a fight with me!" he yelled "What was it…? Ei…sen…wald?" he asked which gave everyone a surprised look.

"Idiot!" Erza yelled then smacked Natsu across the face really hard that he flew a couple of feet.

"Erza really is strong" Namine said

"Eisenwald is what we're after!" she yelled at him.

"That was the first time I heard that…" he replied

"Why weren't you listening to my story!" she kept yelling

"That's because you knocked him unconscious" Namine said

"He was in the train earlier, right? Let's chase it!" Erza said "What did he look like?" she asked

"Nothing special. He carried a flute with a skull on one end of it. A skull with three eyes." Natsu answered

"What? That's gross" Gray said. Namine and Lucy started to remember what it was.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull…" Lucy said thinking as well as Namine,

"What's up, Lucy? Namine?" Happy asked

"No… can't be… it's just a made-up story… but…" Lucy started

"If that is the cursed song… Lullaby… sleep… death…" Namine said then they both realized it.

"That flute is the Lullaby! Lullaby… the magic of 'Death'!" both Namine and Lucy said at the same time.

"What!" Erza asked

"Cursed song?" Gray asked. Natsu was the only one not getting it.

"I've only read it in a book,…" Lucy started

"But among forbidden magic, there is such a thing as 'Murder by Curse,' right?" Namine asked

"Yeah… just like the name, it'll curse the target and cast 'death.' It's a black magic." Erza said

"Lullaby is worse than that." Lucy said

"It's a flute that was just a tool for 'Murder by Curse' at first, but the great dark mage Zeref, further developed this into a magical flute. 'Mass-Curse Murder Magic' Lullaby… that puts a death curse on everyone who hears its melody!" Namine said. Erza and the others got in the Vehicle with Gray and Namine on top.

"Mass-curse murder magic! If Eligor got a hold of such a thing… Bastards! What are they trying to do!"


	6. Chapter 6

Shinigami Laughs Twice

Everyone stopped at the next train station and they saw a big commotion, people were complaining about the train being stolen.

"They... took over a train!?" Lucy asked

"Looks like it." Happy replied.

"I can understand if it's a horse-drawn carriage or a boat, but a train...?" Namine asked.

"Aye... it can only run on the rails so it's not very beneficial to take over, huh?" Happy asked.

"But it's got speed. Maybe they're in a hurry to carry out something they've planned?" Gray suggested while taking his clothes off.

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" Namine asked.

"The military forces are already on the case, so its probably just a matter of time until they get arrested." Lucy said. Erza was deep in thought then said,

"I sure hope so..." and continued to drive. All six of them made it to the town where the train was heading. Erza was speeding through the streets and the S.E. plug was reacting to it.

"Erza! you're going too fast! The S.E. Plug is inflating!" Gray yelled while in top on the vehicle.

"If someone plays that flute, many people will die... human lives will end by the melody of the flute." Erza stated.

"I know that, but right now we are clueless about theirs intentions... since we might end up having to fight them, you should slow down so your magic power won't be drained before it's needed." Gray stated back.

"I don't care. Worse comes to worse, I'll grab a stick and fight. Besides, I still have you guys." Erza stated. Inside the vehicle Happy was thinking about something.

"I think I had something to tell you, Lucy. I can't remember, though." he said.

"What?" she asked

"Didn't he say he can't remember?" Namine asked.

"Well he's making me curious. Try to remember." she said and Happy started to think. Natsu was starting to sweat even harder.

"I don't feel... so good..." he said.

"Not feeling... good..." Happy repeated then it looked as if he remembered and made a face.

"That!?" Lucy asked with a surprised look. Natsu then opened the window and stuck his head out and tried to crawl out.

"Natsu! you're gonna fall off." Lucy yelled

"Ugh... just push me... off" Natsu replied.

"Can I do it?" Namine asked. Happy started to think more and repeated some words like 'Lucy, wierdo, fish, yummy' then Lucy yelled,

"No, I'm not!" Lucy and Namine say smoke coming out of the train station up ahead as well as Erza.

"What is that...?" Namine asked. As they got closer to the station people started to crowed and a person who works at the station was saying that the station was dangerous. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Namine, and Natsu were trying to make their way through the crowed. Erza went up to one of the workers and asked "What's going on inside?" and if they didn't give her an answer she would head but them.

"She only likes people who answer immediately, doesn't she?" Lucy asked shaking with fear.

"You know her better now" Gray replied shaking with fear as well.

"Wait, why is **this **my role!?" she asked referring to Natsu passed out on her shoulders.

"Let's go inside." Erza said

"Okay" Gray and Namine replied

"Aye, sir" Happy replied, and Lucy felt ignored.

"A military platoon went in, but they have yet to return." Naimne said

"How about Eisenwald... the terrorists?" Lucy asked

"They haven't come out, either! A battle's probably still going on inside!" Namine said. All of them made it to a flight of stairs and saw the the military members passed out on the stairs all beaten.

"They've been defeated!" Happy yelled.

"The opponent is a guild, which means that they're all mages. A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance..." Erza stated.

"Hurry up! The platform is this way!" Gray yelled and they all started to run. They made it to the platform and saw all the guild members there.

"I knew you'd come, Fairy Tail." Eligor said sitting on top of the train. Lucy was shaking and said,

"Wh-what's with all these people...?"

"We've been waiting for you." he said

"You're Eligor, aren't you?" Erza asked

"That's... the armor girl from the other day..." one member said

"I see... so it was you who leaked out our plan." another stated.

"Natsu, Wake up! Time to work!" Lucy yelled.

"Impossible! He went from train to magical four-wheeled vehicle to Lucy. It's a massive combo."

"I didn't know there was a transportation called Lucy?" Namine asked

"I'm considered a transportation!?" Lucy asked.

"Flies-. It's all because of you..." Kage yelled.

"Calm down, Kage-chan." someone said.

"Hrmm? This... Voice..." Natsu weakly said.

"What do you intend to do? Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it." Erza stated.

"We just want to fool around. We've got no job and we're really bored." Eligor replied. Then all of his guild members started to laugh out loud and Namine started to get annoyed.

"Don't you understand yet? What do they have inside a train station?" Eligor asked as he flew into the air.

"He flew!" Lucy yelled

"It's wind magic!" Happy yelled

"Station?" Erza asked under her breath. Eligor then flew over to a speaker stand and all the members started to chuckle and Erza glared at Eligor.

"Time's up." he said then hit his fist on the speakers.

"Are you going to broadcast the lullaby!?" Erza yelled. Lucy and Gray were shocked and Namine started to get frustrated as Eligor started to laugh.

"There are hundreds... no, thousands of people gathering around this station now. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe even the entire town will hear... the melody of death." Eligor stated.

"Indiscriminate mass-murder!?" Namine yelled.

"We are simply cleaning up those fools who live their live their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their rights. Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin. Thus, the shinigmai has come to punish them. A punishment called 'death'!" Eligor said with an evil look.

"Your rights will never be returned if you do that! Besides, you're the bad one to begin with... how disgusting." Lucy stated.

"Now that we've come this far, it's not the 'right' that we seek. We seek authority.' If we have 'authority,' we can simply wipe off the past and control the future." Eligor said.

"You're such a fool!" Namine yelled

"What a pity, for you little flies," Kage said and he kneed down with his hand on the ground and his shadow expanded and spread towards Lucy.

"This voice!" Natsu yelled

"To die without getting a glimpse of the dark age!" Kage yelled and a shadowy fist emerged from the ground and attacked Lucy.

"Darn it!" Erza yelled.

"I knew it was you!" Natsu yelled. He got up and sliced the fist with his flaming fist protecting Lucy. Kage got upset at the site of Natsu. Erza, Gray, and Namine were relieved that Lucy was safe.

"He's revived!" Lucy said, Eligor had an unpleasant face when he saw Natsu.

"This time we're on a real battle-ground!" Natsu yelled. All of the dark guild members all were glaring and Natsu and the rest.

"Oh! there are so many of them." Natsu said

"Enemies! All of them!" Lucy stated. Erza, Gray, and Namine were getting ready to battle.

"_You've fallen into our trap... Fairy Tail. We had to spice things up here and there...but now it's back to our original plan. There's someone who has to hear the melody of the flute. Someone I must put to death!"_ Eligor thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Titania

"This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Prepare yourself!" Lucy yelled.

"I'll leave the rest to you, while I go play the flute." Eligor said and started to fly away. Erza and Namine both noticed his movements. "Let these clueless flies... feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness." he finished and flew out the window.

"Are you running away, Eligor!?" Erza yelled.

"Shit! Is he running to the next building!?" Gray asked.

"Natsu! Gray! Both of you, go after him." Erza demanded. But, both of them just stared at her. "If you work together, there's no way you would lose to Eligor." she said. Then they both looked at each other. "Lucy, Namine, and I will take care of things here." she continued.

"Okay!" Namine replied.

"Take care of... that many people, just us three girls?" Lucy asked getting very nervous.

"Eligor is planning to use the lullaby in this station. We have to prevent that from happening, no matter what." she said, as she was saying it Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other. "Are you listening to me!?" she yelled. Natsu and Gray then put their arms around each other and they both said.

"O-of course!"

"Go!" Erza yelled

"Aye, sir!" both Gray and Natsu yelled and they ran off.

"The strongest team is broken up!" Lucy said sweating.

"Figures." Namine said

"Two of them ran away."

"Are they going after Eligor-san?" members of the guild said.

"Leave them to me." Rayule said. Black streams extended from his fingers and wrapped around a railing and swung upwards. "I'll get them!" he yelled.

"Me, too! I can't forgive that sakura head!" Kage yelled and disappeared into his shadow.

"Oh boy, Rayule and Kage are so belligerent. I bet it's more fun to play with the girls than those guys." Beard said.

"It's all for the plan. They're much more respectable than you." Karakka replied.

"The man with the yellow and black hood is a holder mage with the Urumi which allows the holder the manipulate the black streams from their fingers. The one with the black hair tied in the back has a basic caster type, shadow magic." Namine stated.

"You're very knowledgeable Namine" Erza said.

"I studied all types of magic when I was younger." Namine replied.

"Once we take care of these people, we'll go after them." Erza stated

"Okay" Lucy and Namine replied.

"What can three girls do...? They are gorgeous though." Beard said.

"Too bad we have to kill them."

"How about we catch and sell them?"

"Wait until we get to see the fairies' strip show." members of the guild said.

"How despicable." Erza said, with her arm and fist pointing towards them.

"It's troublesome to be too cute." Lucy said trying to look cute.

"Lucy, please come back down to earth." Happy said.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail further." Erza said summoning a sword out of nowhere.

"We won't guarantee that you'll see tomorrow." Namine said with his hands glowing and multicolored light.

"Erza took out her sword! A magic sword!" Lucy yelled

"That's not so rare!"

"We have a lot of swordsmages here, too."

"We'll just strip that armor off of you!" they all yelled. Namine and Erza were unfazed and calm and they both charged at the guild members. Erza swung her sword and struck down most of the members and Namine and strike the members with a barrage of punches and kicks. Lucy was surprised at what she was seeing. Erza and Namine were using quick movements and every time they moved they would strike more members. Erza jumped in the are,

"Tch! Take this ranged magic." someone yelled. Erza quickly took noticed and changed her weapon in an instance, from a sword to a spear. The person who was going to shoot Erza was struck instead.

"Spear!" Lucy yelled. Erza changed her weapon into twin swords in another instance.

"And twin swords this time!?" Beard said. Erza weapon changed again and by that time Namine landed next to Lucy.

"Axe!?" Someone yelled.

"Th-this woman... how can she ex-quip her weapons so fast!?" another person yelled.

"Ex-quip?" Lucy asked.

"Magic swords are just like your Stellar Spirits; they are stored in a different space and you can summon them as you please." Happy replied

"We call that procedure to switch between weapons: Ex-quip." Namine added.

"I see... amazing." Lucy replied.

"Erza's greatness starts here." Happy stated.

"Erza?" Karakka said

"We still have this many people...? Too much trouble I'll just wipe you out." Erza stated as her current armor was disappearing from her body.

"Wow! Her armor's coming off!" members of the dark guild yelled. Lucy was also surprised by the change in her armor.

"Swordsmages usually Ex-Quip their weapons as they fight, but Erza can fight while Ex-Quiping her 'Magic Armor' to increase her ability. That's Erza Magic: The Knight!" Namine explained. Erza then appeared from the smoke with a brilliant silver armor. The upper part of the armor consisted of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered be metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza is also wearing a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges. She was also surrounded by many swords floating around her. Lucy was enchanted by Erza's appearance and so was everyone else.

"Dance, my swords. Circle Sword!" she yelled. The swords surrounding her spun at high speed and attacked many guild members at once. As all the members were knocked to the ground Bread rushed forward to attack Erza.

"You bitch! I'll be your opponent!" he yelled

"Th-there's no doubt! she's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail: Erza the Titania!" Karakka yelled. Then Erza struck down Bread with one swoop. "Beard got knocked out with just one hit!? No way!" Karakka yelled.

"Amaaazing! I'm gonna fall in love with her!" Lucy exclaimed. Erza stood in victory and then she saw Karakka flee the scene.

"He might be heading to Eligor. Lucy, go after him!" Erza commanded

"EEEEh!? ME!?" Lucy complained. Erza turned toward her and glared as she said "Please!" which scared Lucy "Yes Ma'am!" she said then ran in the same direction as Karakka.

"I'm going to go and help Natsu and Gray" Namine said and ran in the direction they left. Namine was running through the hall and was hearing the yells of Gray and Natsu down the hall. _"Why can't those two get along for like 10 seconds" _Namine thought.


End file.
